The phantom and lost world
by 1602jaw
Summary: Deku and some of his friends are in a mysterious world. They don't know how,who,or what but later they met others who have the same question as they do. However, these people aren't friendly which is why they were known as cobra.
1. Chapter 1

( 1980s version: cobra commander, dr mindbender, destro, baroness ).

( sigma 6 version: firefly and buzzer ).

( live action version: storm shadow ).

Midoriya, that was his name when he woke up and see his friends, tsuyu, mineta, uraraka, ilda, and Bakugo, who were all his students in the USA academy.

Uraraka: " is he ok? ".

Ilda: " I don't know, quick, fetch me some water ".

Bakugo: " here, let me ".

Deku hand started to burn until he finally woke up free and see his burn hand in smoke. Deku scream while Bakugo laugh.

Ilda: " Bakugo, that is not how you would try helping someone ".

Bakugo: " hey, he's a wake, isn't he ".

Deku calm down a little bit and look around his surroundings. It seem him and his friends were in some kind of jungle forest.

Deku: " where are we? What happen? Where's the others ".

Ilda: " easy Midoriya, that what our thought before you wake up ".

Deku fully understand ilda and put his question beside. So he calm down while the others started to speak to each other.

Uraraka: " so, does anyone know where we are and how we got here? ".

Tsuyu: " I don't remember where we were or how we got here ".

Ilda: " me either, it like someone drop us here for unknown reason ".

Uraraka: " yeah, but it doesn't explain any reason for why we here ".

Bakugo: " I don't care, all I care is to found this *hole and burn him or she alive!!! "

Ilda: " now, now, Bakugo, we not sure what the intentions is for it to bring us here ".

Ilda expected to see Bakugo using his anger and fire to yell at him but instead he calm himself, knowing he just save it for someone who mess with him.

Ilda: " ok, uraraka, since you use gravity, you could jump yourself to the top and see where we are ".

Uraraka: " got it ".

Uraraka did so and while she can see that they in a middle of a forest, she cannot see any sign of civilization. All she can see is mountains and many lakes near by. She float down and tell the others what she saw.

Mineta: " so that mean we are lost and gonna die!!!!??? "

Bakugo: " f* this, I'm Not gonna die here without burning someone for this, alive!!!!!!! ".

Ilda: " both of you! Calm down! All we have to do is to search for any civilizations and we be fine ".

Mineta: " yeah, right, my quirk is pointless. I'll just die if we stay here for 1 day! Quick! Tsuyu! Let me touch you froppy one last time ".

Mineta was almost going to touch tsuyu froppy but was smack by tsuyu tung, knocking mineta out cold.

Ilda: " ok, look, we just have to put our question beside and to try to survive. Luckily, our quirks are useful for this types of thing, so maybe we could survive this place ".

The gang started to cheer up a little, knowing that they quirks could be useful for this kind of solution.

Deku: " hey guys ".

The gang look at Midoriya, who was stand there in a calm manner.

Ilda: " Midoriya, are you ok ".

Deku: " yeah ".

Uraraka: " well that great, deku. Now, deku, we were..."

Deku: " I saw something over there ".

Deku was pointing at a clear cliff, next to some mountain and caves. The group were confuse, but Bakugo think deku may have found someone who put them in the mess.

Bakugo: " well, what you waiting for, take us there deku" .

Ilda: " wait, we not sure what might be over there".

Bakugo ignore ilda advice and just walk at the direction where deku pointed at. They both decided to follow since they didn't want Bakugo to cause any trouble.

They walk forever, looking around to see many plants and animals.

Ilda: " so, Midoriya, what did you see over there ".

Deku: " I don't really know, for some reason, I could hear little yelling over behind me while you guys were talking".

Uraraka: " yelling, what kind of yelling?".

Deku: " I don't really know?".

They reach to a cliff and stop.

Ilda: " wait, Bakugo ".

Bakugo: " what!? "

Ilda: " I think we should hide. We not sure what we might found ".

Bakugo: " pfft, whatever".

They both crouch down to see what they found. They see surprise to see 7 people, alive and well on the ground. They were confuse too however what made them really weird is the way they look.

The man wore all blue and have a hooded mask. the other male wore a iron mask that for some reason, he can move his mouth. The other was the only women who have black hair and glasses but also wore a leather suit which made mineta, sweating a little. Then, there a white ninja. Then there a shirtless, mustache man with a cape, a man with a skull mask who wore grey and black outfit, and a man with a yellow hair, wore shades, and have a chainsaw that is green.

The group see the person with blue, yelling at everyone.

???: " ggggggrrrrr, if it that gamemaster again, I drop every bombs in his location".

???: " cobra commander, we are angry just like you but we must found a way to get out".

Cobra commander: " you right, destro, I don't know what come over me. Oh, right, someone kidnap us and left us here to die!!!!!!".

???: " jeez, man, calm down. It not like someone is watching us and ready to kill us".

???: " firefly is right, we should be calming us down, that way we won't waste our energy for the foe".

Firefly: " yeah, that what storm shadow say".

Cobra commander: " how can I calm myself down when we are in a forest without any explanation!!!!!??"

Destro: " if you don't calm yourself right now, I'll..."

cobra commander: " you what!? Killed me!!? You have those chances but no, you let serpentor be born and you crawl back to me without anyway to deal with your problem yourself. How that a leadership".

Destro was becoming even more frustrated but he calm down a little, thanks to his lover, the baroness.

Baroness: " calm down, destro. It not worth killing him right now".

Destro: " you right baroness, you right ".

???: " so, what should we do now, cobra commander".

Cobra commander: " I don't know!? Maybe you might know something since you whole role is to know things! Mindbender!".

Dr mindbender: " but cobra commander, I don't know everything you know".

Cobra commander: " then you are uselesss! Uselesss!

Back at the cliff.

Tsuyu: " jeez, does this guy ever calm down a bit".

Deku: " hey ilda, who are these guys?".

Ilda: " I don't know, but they don't seem to have any quirks".

Back down the group. Cobra commander is still whining and yelling of how this is awful and terrible while the others just stare at him in anger.

Cobra commander: " I wish zartan was here. He would have amuse me with his jokes but no! I have to stick with one of his dreadnoks, and it buzzer!!!!"

Buzzer: " ugh, that bloody mean, cobra commander. Even zartan wouldn't have say that to me".

Cobra commander: " whatever! Now, does anyone have a weapon".

Baroness: " why would you say that, commander?"

Cobra commander: " so I can hunt! You fool!".

Firefly: " woah, cobra commander decided to do something from his own hand. Well, that something new you don't see everyday".

Cobra commander: " now, do any of you have a weapon?"

The group look at each other and look at cobra commander.

Destro: " I'm afraid our weaponary is least".

Cobra commander: " what do you mean! Least!?"

Destro: " we don't have any gun weapons, commander. The only weapon we have are a flame thrower, a sword, and a chainsaw".

Dr mindbender: "not to mention you are terrible at hunting".

Cobra commander: "don't tell me I'm terrible at hunting. I don't want any advice from you".

Back at the cliff.

Uraraka: " they don't seem friendly at each other".

Tsuyu: "are they villains or something".

Deku: "I don't know, they might be from a different universe".

Bakugo: " how the hell do you know that, dork".

Deku: "well, they seem to mention the dreadnoks like they well known for something in they universe, not to mention they have a symbol like cobra. Which mean they are a well known organization group".

Ilda: " that could be a possibility".

Uraraka: "yeah but what worry's me is if they ok with us"

Deku: " what do you mean?"

Uraraka: "well, if you say that it true, I'm not sure if they ok with our quirks, consider they seem to hated each other and not knowing what a quirk in they universe".

Deku think a minute. He understand these people were in fact from a different universe but he knew that these people aren't that friendly, consider they have weapons and a symbol. It implies to deku that these people are a terroist group which made deku afraid, considered he know many terroist Group in his universe in news articles or on tv. Deku then realize that his friends and these people might explain this world. For one, they are completely different, and two, they have mention they own world several time which mean they are in a different universe from they home. But there a unknown question to be made. Why are they here and how they got here and what is this world.

Before deku can tell his friends of his thought, mineta started to tell the group the same thought of deku.

Mineta: " guys, I think they might be some kind of terroist group".

Bakugo: "ha, knew it. Let's go say hi".

Bakugo hand was lit on fire which made deku more Afriad, knowing that Bakugo will do something to cause trouble.

Ilda: " Bakugo! No! These people are quirkless!"

Bakugo: " yeah, so. They terroist, that mean they villains! And I'm going down there to fight!".

The gang started to freak out when Bakugo got up. They try to pulled him back but the cliff which they are on, started to fall apart, making them falling with it.

Storm shadow: " cobra commander, look!"

The half cliff fell in front of them. Deku and others are fine however, when they got up, they now have to deal with a new problem.

Deku: " uummm, hi".

Cobra commander and others were in shock until...

Baroness: "COBRAAAA!!!!!!".


	2. Chapter 2 a hero or a cobra?

Bakugo, simile: " oh finally, time to say hi".

Bakugo use his flaming bomb to push him toward firefly. He missed and firefly use his flamethrower at Bakugo.

Firefly: "love a good BBQ for a bull".

Bakugo: "what the hell did you called me!!!?"

While they try to attack each other, buzzer use his chainsaw to slice one of the young hero's. Ilda grab uraraka to move away with his legs with exhausts, pipe engine on him.

Buzzer: "what the bloody hell".

Ilda move uraraka away from buzzer but was stop by storm shadow who move in a quick speed. He pulled out his sword and aim at iida neck.

Iida: "uraraka, run".

Storm shadow: "both of you, don't move or I'll slice both of you".

Deku: "let them go!".

Deku then run toward storm shadow with his fist, ready to punch storm shadow but was knock out by the baroness kick.

Tsuyu: "Midoriya!"

While the others try to figure a way out of this situation, mineta stare at baroness in hotness. Her black leather suit and hair. Her accent and her glasses. This made mineta a little...well, perverted.

Mineta, thought: "wow, she look freaking sexy right now".

Fortunately or unfortunately, mineta is interrupted by being knock out by the baroness kick, causing a severe damage and stream of blood.

Cobra commander, dr mindbender, and destro watch in shock, confuse, puzzle, and amaze.

Cobra commander: "who are they?".

Dr mindbender: "I don't know cobra commander but They don't seem to be in our world"

Iida: "look, sir, we just a couple of teenagers . We don't know where or how we got here".

Destro: "What?"

Baroness: "teenagers? Then what with those suits and powers that you are using".

Deku got up from his knock out and explain to the new group.

Deku: "we just hero's".

Destro: "a hero?"

Cobra commander then see firefly and Bakugo exhausted from fighting.

Firefly: "you really steam up, kid".

Bakugo: "shut up with those damn puns!!".

Cobra commander: "would you both shut up!!!!"

Dr mindbender: "then where are you from? and who are you anyway?".

Mineta: "yeah, like we would tell you everything from our world".

Cobra commander: "you fools! If you don't tell us now! My lad will slice both of your friends!".

Iida: "look, we don't mean any harm. We just trying to get out of here, the same as you guys".

Cobra commander: "ha, I don't believe in nonsense, boy. I think you and your friends are the one who kidnap us and put us here!"

Uraraka: "what!? That not true!"

Cobra commander: "I don't care! I don't know how you got those power or what dimension are you from, but you not going to use it to take me down!"

Destro: "cobra commander, they just children's".

Cobra commander: "yeah! So!?".

They all stop and froze to see a giant, large rabbit in front of them. The rabbit stare at them, without making any noises.

Tsuyu: "it a giant rabbit".

Deku: "yeah, but look how huge it is".

Uraraka: "it looks adorable".

Cobra commander: "yes".

Cobra commander stare at firefly.

Cobra commander: "quick! Burn it down, so we can feast on it!"

Firefly: "with pleasure".

Firefly lit his flamethrower, making the rabbit fear and roar from the flame, it see.

Iida: "I think we should, run!".

Mineta: "aaaaahhhhhh!"

They all ran for they lives from the giant rabbit, who seem to wanted to kill the newcomers of that fire. They ran to east, not keeping track on where to run for safety.

Bakugo: "let me burn this rodent!".

Iida: "no, it a harmful animal, Bakugo. It doesn't know better of seeing a fire".

Dr mindbender: "harmful!? Ha, those creatures can sometime kill. They just tricking you, thinking they caught up with they cuteness".

Iida: "what?!"

Deku: "ummm, should we keep running! That rabbit is still chasing us!!!!!!!!!"

They all scream, not knowing how to deal with this creature.

They could use they power but they didn't want to harm the creature since they are not sure if this creature have any quirk on it own. Mineta was so tired of running that he grab on to the baroness leg, feeling the black, leather outfit.

Mineta: "thank you, lord".

Baroness: "get off me, you pathetic fool!".

Iida: "quick! Head to that small cave!".

They all head to a small cave that was on the west side of the mountain. The cave was not big enough to fit the giant rabbit, nor weak enough for the giant rabbit to break it, which luckily, it left.

All of them recover from running when finally cobra commander can speak.

Cobra commander: "well, since we finally ran for our lives. How about some explanations from you freaks" angry.

Bakugo, angry: "who do you calling! Freak!"

Bakugo was going to attack them but was back off by iida, who was trying to prevent any of them of starting a fight.

Iida: "look, for the last time, we are in the same position as you guys. We don't remember how or where we got here".

Firefly: "pfft, they probably lying, commander. Like you said, they probably freaks. Just look at they odd features. Plus, you say it yourself, these freaks probably did this whole thing".

Uraraka: "but we not lying. We already told you, We don't know anything about this place".

Bakugo: "not to mention, you guys are probably terroist".

Iida: "bakugo!"

Bakugo: "What? I'm just stating the fact. I mean, look at them. They have cobra symbols all over them. That counts as a terroist organization. Plus, mineta mention, anyways".

Mineta: "What!? I was just scare back there! I dont even know they terroist!".

Bakugo: "Hey! Shut up!"

Iida: "we don't know that, bakugo".

Cobra commander: "terroist? We are an organization known for helping people, not bomb them".

Bakugo: "pff, Yeah, bull ( bleep ) I'm pretty sure all terroist would say that".

Deku: "would you stop that!"

Deku yelled at bakugo and turn to look at the commander and the others.

Deku: "I know that you have many questions to asked and I know you guys want to get out. We just need to trust each other that way we can figure it out, together".

They all pause and look at each other. Deku regret saying this since it would make him a total wimp for doing it.

Cobra commander: "my apologies. We have no idea that you aren't involved in this.

Firefly: "but wait, didn't you?"

Cobra commander slap him behind.

Firefly: "ow".

Cobra commander: "we're fully grateful for your help, so to repay, we will work with you"

Deku: "You really mean it?"

Cobra commander: "of coarse, beside, with your powers and our knowledge, we can built our way to get out of here and discover anyone behind thisssss. So, what do you say?"

Deku, lida, tsuyu, mineta, And uraraka were not very sure of working with them. While bakugo already made his choice of wanting to kill anyone, including them, they still hasn't decided if they should work together with them. Even Iida is still not sure, since he didn't want another conflict to happen, right now.

Cobra commander: "now then, if you please. Me and destro need to chad a little"

Cobra commander and Destro walk away from the group, talking to each other in secret. The others, wait. Some of them stare at each other, with nervous, bored, fear, or mean looks.

Destro: "What is it do you want to speak for?"

Cobra commander: "Well, you see, destro. I have a idea at hands, when we found our way out"

Destro: "What is the idea, commander?"

Cobra commander: "the idea is quite simple, really. If they willing trust us and join us, we could be more powerful to beat the joes"

Destro knew that the commander would brought up that plan. He was never interested or caring of the commander ideas. His main focus are usually to try to win or try to overthrow the commander. Either way, he always cross his arms or facepalm, whenever the commander do something stupid like carving his face on the moon.

Destro: "And how would that work?"

Cobra commander: "easy, by following and having a false relationship with them. We can discover more about them. Not only that but we can also crossover to they world and show our influence to them".

Destro: "surely, you do know that these teens are more smarter and self awareness than you are, commander"

Cobra commander: "oh, come on, it's a worth of a try. Beside, I commanded this whole organization myself, remember?"

Destro: "That is correct, but remember how many plans that backfire because of your low skulls of yours"

Cobra commander: "I am sick and tired of your complaining. You metal, lips fool"

Destro: "ggggrrrr"

While they are still talking, Iida and deku were both talking to each other.

Iida: "midoriya, I know that you try your best to prevent a battle but are you sure, we should trust them?"

Deku: "Yeah, I mean, you did want us to not get ourselves killed and not fight, right?"

Iida: "Yeah, But I don't know. I know that they quirkless but still, they are quite dangerous"

Deku: "But didn't you.."

Iida: "Look, I know what I said back there. The reason I say that, so I wouldn't start another conflict. Can't you understand that"

Deku: "Yes, but what about Us. We don't know any of this world or how we got here. I'm more concern that we might not survive this, without a need of help"

Iida: "So, What you saying is that we should team up with them, since they probably have a more understanding of this world"

Deku: "exactly, just look at them. The doctor might know something about animal and creatures because he mention a creature instinct to killed, the guy with a chainsaw could be in handy, and the others...well, they can be useful".

Iida was thinking about this idea.

Deku: "Look, I know that it seems very insane to join with them but it the only way. I want all of us to get out here, fast and soon".

Iida was still not having an idea of being help by a terroist groups. Though he still didn't want to ignite a conflict, he's still isn't having a great thought of being join up with a villain.

Mineta was staring at the baroness, with her black leathers, her glorious glasses, those black hairs, and her boots. It like she a sex slave but more control of herself, rather than anyone. This made mineta very sweaty p, which caught the attention of the baroness, who felt very uncomfortable and annoyed by him.

Baroness: "remind me to eat him first, if the food here is poison"

The baroness whispers to buzzer but of coarse, buzzer is shock and gasp out loud.

Buzzer: "eww, that disgusting, baroness. Why would you want to eat a berry like him that wears a diaper"

Mineta: "Hey! This is a bowl! Not a diaper! My quirks is that I can use my sticky balls to stick things! That is why I'm wearing this!"

Buzzer: "oh, I get it"

Mineta: "phew, finally someone understand"

Buzzer: "those are suppose to be dirty, hairy balls"

Mineta: " **wwwwwwwwhhhhhhhaaaaaaaattttttt!!!!!!!!** I'm going to kill you!!!"

Mineta was going to come over there and show his quirks to buzzer but was pulled back by tsuyu tongue, which mineta desperately trying to get out.

Baroness thought: "Ugh, this is even more annoying than Metal head whinny"

Storm shadow was staring at midoriya, which made deku a little nervous from his stare. Storm shadow was interested by the boy. He sense something different from the others teens, something that is quite not ordinary of him from a point of view of these guys.

After a long talk and probably a introduction to each other's, destro and cobra commander now rejoin with the group. Already made they decision.

Iida: "mister...ummm, commander. We do agree with you statements. We are happily to join together"

This cause a shock face from bakugo and mineta.

Both: "WHAT!!!!"

Bakugo: "I'm not ( bleep ) teaming up with them! Hell! I didn't even agree with this ( bleep )!"

Mineta: "Yeah! I have to agree with him! I'm not teaming up with them, either! With the exception of that glasses chick!"

Baroness: "I'm the baroness, you fool. Don't you think, I would join with you"

Cobra commander: "enough! I am the commander of this group and I order al of you to follow it! Do you all understand!?"

Every cobra sigh, except destro and storm shadow.

Both: "Yes"

Cobra commander: "Good, now, we must help our fine guestsssss"

Now turn to Iida, who was trying to assure everyone about this.

Iida: "now look, I know that you all might not like it but me and midoriya has decided to team up with them. We'll need help from these guys if we can get out of here"

Uraraka: "Well, we do need help. After all, I am willing to do as command, midoriya"

Deku: "oh,um, yeah, thanks for the agreement"

Tsuyu: "me too, as long we safe"

Mineta: "Yeah, I mean, we do need to keep an eye on them if they try anything sneaky, especially her"

Tsuyu: "you mean the baroness"

Mineta: "What! No! Of coarse not. I was talking about that white ninja"

Mineta was sweating, not trying to be pervert among his girls.

Tsuyu: "then why are you referring him as a 'her'?"

Mineta: "Well, I ummmm...Hey, what about bakugo? What his thoughts on this?"

Bakugo: "pfft, I don't ( bleep ) care as long, we found out someone responsible for this mess"

Iida: "well then, that settle"

Iida turn toward the commander.

Iida: "ok, sir. We are ready to help along"

Cobra commander: "Good, I hope our relationship would strengthen our way to success".

 **Tune in the next chapter.**


End file.
